


Let me show you

by Buckie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [17]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Body Worship, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raiden has a vagina, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spoilers, Trans Male Character, Trans sex written by a trans writer, sortof???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckie/pseuds/Buckie
Summary: Commission filled for ancharat - spoilers for 111 555 xxxx - a sex scene between Sam and Raiden set after chapter Skin but before pretty much everything else.Sam shows just how much he loves Raiden, in every form he takes, by tying his wrists, gagging him, and eating him out... whilst they're still wearing their combat armour.





	Let me show you

Sam’s always thought it, always known how beautiful Raiden is in his combat body. Oh, how sleek and slender he is, how striking and deadly, how absolutely fucking gorgeous. Sure, the upgrade to Raiden’s skin has been amazing and has meant an increase in their already frankly hectic sex lives, but one of the best things about Raiden’s upgrade is that his body can feel so much now, even without his skin on.

He’d been trying for quite some time now to fuck Raiden in his combat armour, but Raiden had always shot him down, saying he didn’t like it, saying it made him feel disgusting, and whilst Sam had accepted that (Raiden being the skittish little shit he is who could disappear at a whim), it didn’t upset him any less to hear Raiden describing any part of himself like that.

So… here they were. They hadn’t exactly planned it, but training sessions do quite often tend to get hot and heavy. Something about the smell of sweat and blood and electrolytes that triggers something almost feral in the both of them. And Raiden hadn’t tapped out, thank God, hadn’t safeworded as Sam had shoved his balled up tank into his mouth and tied his hands with some rope he found in the training room. Hadn’t even given the signal when Sam edged him and denied him for the fifth time already.

Sam’s mouth, his clever mouth, quirks as he praises him, face buried in his cunt, nose pressed to his clit as he eats his fill.

And, oh, the noises. The sweet melody of Raiden nearly coming undone time and time again. If Sam weren’t trying to protect his ego, he’d say how he’s been close every time too, so close on just the sight and smell and taste and feel of Raiden. So close without even touching himself.

He feels Raiden ebb again, but doesn’t give him the satisfaction of flowing, eyes flicking up to see if his fingers are signaling for him to stop.

“I want to show you, my love,” he says, sitting up on his haunches slightly, Raiden’s shaky legs still dangling over his shoulders, gives Raiden a short reprieve and takes a moment’s pause to pleasure him with words instead. “I want to show you how absolutely mesmerising you are, how beautiful, how perfect.” Sam turns to nibble at a spot underneath the armour on his thigh, nips at the rubbery muscle there, delighting in the way it makes Raiden’s eyes roll into the back of his head. “With or without skin, you are perfect.”

He dives back in, hungry for more, impatient now, wanting to get Raiden off as quickly as possible. He pulls Raiden’s legs, tugging his core closer to his face, until practically the only part of Raiden still laying on the floor is his head and tied hands. And Sam takes his fill now, alternating between sucking harshly on Raiden’s clit and soothing it with feather light flicks of his tongue; between plunging his tongue into him and using it to tease around his entrance.

“I just need you to know, my love.” Sam says, once again ruining Raiden’s orgasm. “I need you to see yourself how I see you.”

There’s a good reason why Sam has Raiden tied up and gagged. If he hadn’t Raiden would be long gone by now out of embarrassment and self deprecation, would’ve been telling him to shut up and stop being so corny. But Sam needs to tell him, to let him know that he’s ok, that he’s better than ok, that he’s just _so perfect_. He wants nothing more than to make Raiden understand just how loved he is. And sometimes the only way that he can do that is to remove all of Raiden’s defence mechanisms and fuck him senseless, edge him until he’s so blissed out afterwards that he needs to reboot.

“I love you so much,” Sam whispers, going in for the kill. He’s ruthless, but always mindful to check Raiden’s hands just in case he gives the signal to stop. But he doesn’t. So Sam becomes relentless, focusing as much of his attention on Raiden’s clit as he can, licking and sucking at the nub, one hand coming down from where it was cupping Raiden’s ass, to roughly shove two fingers into him and crook them just right.

Raiden is shaking with the force of it, the only noises he can make now soft whimpers in the back of his throat and gurgling groans deep in his chest. He’s coming so hard that Sam’s other arm has to wrap around the small of his back to keep him in place, not giving up on his ministrations, even as Raiden’s whimpers become almost pained.

The thing is, they know their limits, have done things like this enough times already to completely understand one another, and it’s a particular noise that Raiden makes that causes Sam to slow to a stop at the perfect time.

He watches intently as Raiden shivers through the aftershocks, stiff legs slowly falling from Sam’s shoulders to rest haphazardly on the floor, eyes glazed in absolute bliss.

“I love you, bonito,” Sam whispers, caught up in the moment, transfixed by the sight of his lover.

Slowly, and with great care so as to not break Raiden out of the trance too early, he unties his wrists, delicately removes the shirt from his mouth, and, faintly, kisses at the corner of his lips.

Raiden lets out a small gasp at it, and Sam fears that he’s done too much too fast. It can take quite some time for Raiden to come back to himself, and Sam knows that he likes it when he’s not himself for a bit. But, still dazed, and almost sleepily, Raiden looks at Sam. There’s a goofy smile on his face, something that Sam doesn’t get to see very often but cherishes wholeheartedly. He purses his lips, or at least tries as hard as he can to do so in his blissed out state.

Chuckling, Sam leans down to kiss him, soft and sweet, barely even there, tiny hums of happiness and pleasure slipping free from Raiden’s lips with every press.

They barely move, strangely content to just lie there with each other on the padded floor of the training room.

It’s a good few minutes before Raiden shifts so that he can drape an arm around the back of Sam, who’s still lying atop him.

“Thank you,” he sighs so faintly that Sam barely even hears it. And then, even quieter, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at cashasthephonebox so you know whats going on in my life and why sometimes I don't write lol. Also you can prompt me uwu


End file.
